


doyoung is absolutely weak for jungwoo

by minhyukies (chrobins)



Series: jungwoo and his hyung [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, French Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/minhyukies
Summary: after a tiring practice, jungwoo wants doyoung cuddles and kisses to heal!!!!!!!!!this first chapter is SFW. the next story has NSFW!!!!!!!!





	doyoung is absolutely weak for jungwoo

Jungwoo sprawls himself on the couch, head nestled comfortable between Doyoung’s thighs. His body aches all over; their dance practice had been hard and powerful but it leaves the members exhausted and hungry. They lounge idly around the dorm, waiting for their delivery to arrive.

 

“Hyung…” Jungwoo whines, curling his head a little into Doyoung’s stomach. “Everything hurts…” He frowns at the thought. 

 

“Mmm, you did well, baby.” Doyoung hums softly, leaning his head against the edge of the couch. He runs his hands through Jungwoo’s hair, enjoying the silky feel on his fingers. “Maybe good enough for a kiss.”

 

There’s a small pause of silence between them as the words process in Jungwoo’s mind; and once he hears of a potential kiss from his hyung, he lays flat on his back, looking up at Doyoung with puppy eyes. “Maybe?” He purses his lips cutely.

 

“Mm, maybe.” Doyoung teases, a hand coming up underneath Jungwoo’s chin. He wiggles his fingers, petting him like he was a cat. Jungwoo purrs in response, a big smile on his lips. “Cute baby.” Doyoung smiles with him, petting his chin and cheeks. The little giggles that leave Jungwoo’s lips are adorable...Doyoung wants to eat them up.

 

Jungwoo smiles because he  _ knows. _ He knows he’s fucking cute, and he plays his cards so well. He knows which hyung to go to for certain things...for more food, for cuddling, for deep kisses, for gifts, for a sleeping partner, for something a bit more intimate...Jungwoo has all of his hyungs wrapped around his finger.

 

And Doyoung is weak to all of those things….every time he sees Jungwoo’s adorable face, it’s hard to say no. “Am I a good baby?” Jungwoo smiles, his lashes fluttering so cutely.

 

“Yes, baby.” Doyoung leans down and kisses the tip of Jungwoo’s nose. “You’re so good to your hyung…” He hums lightly, using his other hand to smooth Jungwoo’s hair off his forehead so Doyoung could plans kisses there. “A good boy for me…”

 

Jungwoo purrs even more at that, eyelids fluttering closed as Doyoung kisses his face. “Mmm...hyung…” He whimpers, tilting his neck as Doyoung’s lips trail to leave soft and kisses everywhere he can reach. “Tell me more…” He whispers, a desperate cry in his throat.

 

Doyoung chuckles and presses kisses along the shell of Jungwoo’s ears. “Hmm...what baby?” He teases with a small chuckle. “You want to hear how good you are?” Jungwoo nods eagerly at that, nearly shivering in anticipation. “Mmm…” 

 

The eagerness of the boy is adorable...it’s impossible not to give him what he wants.

 

“Jungwoo...my pretty baby…” Doyoung presses kisses to his ear before whispering more. “You’re so beautiful...hyung can’t handle it.” Jungwoo makes a sweet sound, eyes closed. He couldn’t bear to look into Doyoung’s eyes when he was being so sweet. “You drive hyung so crazy...I can’t be without you, baby.”

 

One of Jungwoo’s hands comes up to grip tight onto Doyoung’s shirt, balling the cloth into a fist. It only makes Doyoung smile and continue.

 

“You like it when I call you my baby?” Jungwoo whimpers even louder at that, making Doyoung laugh with absolute glee. “Beautiful baby boy...what can I do without you, hm?” He caresses Jungwoo’s face as he peppers more kisses, making sweet sounds when he did so. “Jungwoo...a good baby boy...so good for me…”

 

Eventually his lips find the corners of Jungwoo’s own, and they both pause, wondering who would go first. And they both go for it at once, pressing open kisses and small whimpers into each other. 

 

Jungwoo can’t contain himself; his body is buzzing with such a delight, a warm fuzziness that makes his mind go numb. His lips move on their own, dancing with Doyoung, working his way into that sweet mouth with his lips wrapped around his tongue.

 

He clings tighter, so desperate to be covered with his hyung, to go dizzy from the kissing, to make his body feels like it’s floating.

 

“Hyung…” He whines as they pull away, breathless. “I need you…”

 

Doyoung is about to answer, but a ring at the doorbell brings their attention away. The members in their dorm crawl out of hiding in their rooms, eager for food. But Jungwoo and Doyoung are eager for something else.

 

“Hyung, are you going to eat?” Mark asks, bringing the bags of fried chicken to the table.

 

“Mmm, maybe later.” Doyoung helps Jungwoo up, offering a small smile. “I think I need a nap first.”

 

Mark shrugs, opening boxes and grabbing a bright red wing. “Alright. I’ll save some for you two.” He adds, portioning out the wings between the roommates. “Have a nice nap.”

 

Jungwoo’s body aches still from their practice, but he clutches Doyoung’s shoulders tight and follows him eagerly. “Hyung...I need you so bad…”

 

“Mmm, don’t worry baby.” Doyoung smiles and ushers Jungwoo into their room, locking the door behind him. “Hyung will give his beautiful baby boy just what he wants, right?”

 

“Yes…” Jungwoo exhales heavily. “Give me your love, hyung.”

 

“Good boy, Jungwoo.” Doyoung kisses the other male on the cheek. “Relax, baby boy. I’m all yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me your thoughts! 
> 
> also you can come scream at me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/minhyukieboy) about these cute boys ouo
> 
> only click through to the next story if you would like NSFW :)


End file.
